Vehicular Telemetry systems are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,028 to Donnelly et al is directed to an automatic vehicle event detection, characterization and reporting. A processor processes accelerometer data from a vehicle over varying length windows of time to detect and characterize vehicle events such as crashes. The processed data is compared to thresholds to detect and characterize events. Such evens are then reported to a dispatch center using wireless communications and providing vehicle location information. The dispatch center contacts the public safety answering points necessary to provide services to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,490 to Ferguson is directed to a vehicle crash data recorder. A vehicle data recorder useful in recording and accessing data from a vehicle accident comprised of a microprocessor based system that will have in a preferred embodiment four inputs from the host vehicle, and four inputs from the internal sensors. The apparatus is arranged with a three-stage memory to record and retain the information and is equipped with a series and parallel connectors to provide instant on scene access to the accident data. This invention includes a plurality of internally mounted devices necessary to determine vehicle direction, rollover detection, and impact forces. The plurality of inputs from the host vehicle include in the preferred embodiment, the speed of the vehicle, seat belt use, brake activation, and whether or not the transmission is in forward or reverse gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,158,016 to Cuddihy et al is directed to a crash notification system for an automotive vehicle. The system is used to communicate with a communication network and ultimately to a response center. The system within vehicle includes an occupant sensor that generates an occupant sensor status signal. A crash sensor, vehicle identification number memory, or a vertical acceleration sensor may also be used to provide information to the controller. The controller generates a communication signal that corresponds to the occupant sensor status signal and the other information so that appropriate emergency personnel may be deployed.